Seconde chance
by 0oblack . Devilo0
Summary: Nos actions ont des répercutions des années après. Et si on laissait à Drago une seconde chance, pour se racheter et tenter de sauver l'homme qu'il aime ?
1. Le professeur Fenmore

**Titre :** Seconde chance

**Rated :** M

**Disclaimer :** Tout est l'oeuvre de la talentueuse JKR, seule l'intrigue est de moi.

**Note :** Cette histoire commence après la fin du tome 5. La trame reste la même que dans les livres, vous y retrouverez donc régulièrement quelques allusions.

Voilà ma toute première fanfiction. J'ai eu envie de m'y mettre aussi après des années à lire des fics sur toutes sortes d'univers. Je vous demanderais donc un peu d'indulgence, mais vos observations seront les bienvenues. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Royaume-Unis, 2011.**

Le froid était glacial en ce mois de décembre mais les ruelles étaient joliment décorées. A travers les vitres des fenêtres on pouvait apercevoir dans les maisons de beaux sapins lumineux, des tables où se dressaient des dizaines de plats. Autour de celles-ci des familles heureuses de se retrouver en ce soir de réveillon.

Pas un chat dans les rues, si ce n'était cette silhouette encapuchonnée qui avançait à pas rapides. De la buée s'échappait de la bouche de cette ombre. Personne n'aurait pu deviner que quelqu'un se trouvait dans la rue à cette heure-ci. Même ses pas étaient étouffés par la couche épaisse de neige.

L'impasse du Tisseur était une rue sombre d'un quartier ouvrier. Les maisons se suivaient et se ressemblait mais ses habitants y semblaient heureux. L'ombre s'arrêta au numéro 23, frappa trois coups secs et attendit. Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un homme grand dans l'encadrement.

- C'est pas trop tôt Rogue, je commençais à me les grêler.

Ledit Rogue ne releva pas la remarque et s'effaça pour laisser entrer son invité. L'ombre ôta sa lourde cape et sa capuche faisant frissonner Severus Rogue.

- Tu ne t'y habitueras donc jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Effectivement, il y avait de quoi frissonner. Le visage de l'homme était ravagé par une énorme brûlure qui lui recouvrait tout le visage épargnant seulement ses yeux. Et même si Severus Rogue côtoyait cet homme depuis des années, la vue de son visage lui faisait toujours le même effet.

- Et si nous commencions ? Proposa Rogue.

L'homme au visage brûlé acquiesça doucement et suivit son hôte dans une autre pièce de la maison.

**Poudlard, 1996.**

- Oh Harry laisse-le donc, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il finira comme son père, derrière les barreaux.

Hermione tira la manche d'Harry qui était sur le point de casser la figure à Drago Malefoy. C'était plus fort que lui, cette sale petite vermine n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque déplaisante au sujet de son parrain. Ron aurait bien lui aussi cassé le nez de la fouine mais si il lâchait son meilleur ami, le blondinet allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Tant bien que mal ils réussirent à l'éloigner du groupe de Serpentard qui riait à gorge déployée. Harry, tremblant de rage, grimpait les quelques marches qui le menait à l'intérieur du château. Depuis la mort de Sirius l'été dernier, ce sujet de conversation était devenu très sensible au point où tout le monde évitait d'en parler. Le survivant portait douloureusement son deuil et chacun respectait cela. Hors mis Malefoy, qui lui ne respectait rien du tout de toutes façons.

Une nouvelle année débutait à Poudlard, la sixième pour le trio. Comme chaque année il fallait se rendre au banquet. La cérémonie de la répartition fut expédiée rapidement. Depuis que tout le monde savait que Voldemort était de retour, les parents avaient été frigides à envoyer leurs enfants à Poudlard. Pourtant Merlin savait que c'était l'endroit le plus sûr en ces temps noirs.

Le silence se fit petit à petit dans la salle lorsque le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole.

- Oh non pas encore un discours. J'ai la dalle moi.

- La ferme Ron, répliqua Hermione. Il va sûrement nous parler de Voldemort.

Le rouquin se tut à contre cœur, mais son ventre continuait à contester malgré l'ordre d'Hermione.

- Mes chers élèves, nous voici réunis pour une nouvelle année dans cette belle et noble école. Comme vous le savez tous, Voldemort est de retour parmi nous. Nous vous l'avions déjà annoncé l'année dernière, mais qui écoute ce que dit un vieux fou ?

Bon nombre des élèves baissèrent la tête, ceux qui il y a quelques mois encore pensaient que Dumbledore et Potter avaient pété un câble.

- Aussi, nous sommes là pour étudier et former des sorciers pas des combattants. La guerre ne vous concerne pas, pas encore. Je souhaitais que vous sachiez que Poudlard est votre maison, vous êtes ici en sécurité. Et si l'un d'entre vous, n'importe lequel à des craintes, qu'il n'hésite pas à en parler, à un professeur, un membre du personnel, à moi-même.

Il marqua une courte pose et ses yeux bleus pétillants se posèrent sur une touffe de cheveux noirs se trouvant à la table des Gryffondor.

- Je sais que vous avez tous très faim, l'estomac de Mr Weasley en témoigne, mais il me reste un dernier point à aborder avec vous. Je voulais souhaiter la bienvenue au professeur Julian Fenmore qui prendra le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Instinctivement, le regard des élèves se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué par Dumbledore. En bout de table, dans l'ombre se trouvait une haute silhouette. Cette dernière s'avança vers la lumière et instinctivement, à l'unisson les élèves frissonnèrent.

- Berk, mais c'est dégueulasse ! s'exclama Malefoy à voix basse, mais suffisamment pour que tous ceux autour de lui l'entendent.

- Arrêtez de le regarder comme ça, c'est mal poli, cette fois-ci c'était Hermione qui s'exclama à l'adresse de Ron et d'Harry, mais elle ne pouvait elle-même pas détacher son regard du visage du nouveau professeur.

Effectivement, ce dernier était brûlé sur la grande majorité du visage. Mal à l'aise, il se recula à nouveau dans l'ombre. Sentant le malaise ambiant, le professeur Dumbledore repris.

- Inutile de vous préciser qu'aucune remarque désobligeante ne sera acceptée. Maintenant, bon appétit !

- C'est sympa de nous dire ça après nous l'avoir coupé.

- Oui et c'est pour ça que tu remplis autant ton assiette Ronald Weasley.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ses amis et leurs chamailleries lui avaient vraiment manqué cet été.

La guerre ne semblait pas avoir grand impact sur Poudlard. Les cours avaient repris comme à leur habitude et rien dans l'attitude des étudiants ne laissaient penser que dehors les combats commençaient entre partisans de Voldemort et les aurors.

La dernière heure de l'après-midi pour les sixièmes années était un cours de défense contre les forces du mal commun aux Gryffondor et aux Serdaigle. Les deux maisons patientaient devant la salle de classe et chacun y allait de son commentaire concernant le nouveau professeur ou plutôt le visage du nouveau professeur.

La cloche venait de sonner, laissant sortir une flopée d'élèves dont les Serpentard.

- Ce type est complètement dingue, vraiment ! J'irais me plaindre à…

- A qui Malefoy ? Tu ne voulais pas dire ton père quand même ?

Harry n'avait toujours pas avalé l'agression gratuite de la veille et là Drago Malefoy venait de tendre le bâton pour se faire battre.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour mon père Potty, la mort du grand Sirius Black vaut bien quelques sacrifices.

Harry, furieux allait répliquer mais une voix portante l'en empêcha.

- Monsieur Malefoy, vous viendrais faire une petite heure de retenue avec moi disons samedi, nous apprendrons ensemble qu'il ne faut pas salir la mémoire d'un mort. Les autres entrez.

Le visage du Serpentard devint blême. L'idée de passer toute une heure en compagnie de se professeur ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup. Beaucoup commençaient déjà à l'affabuler de surnoms tels que le brûlé, le cramé…

- Je sens que je vais déjà aimer ce professeur. Ah la tête de Malefoy vous avez vu ?

Ron semblait très enthousiaste, Harry aurait même juré le voir sautiller jusqu'à sa place, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

- Mr Weasley, mon cours n'est pas un ballet d'opéra. 10 points en moins à Gryffondor vous aidera à vous en rappeler.

Le sourire de Ron fana comme neige au soleil. Morose, il s'assit à sa place sans rien ajouter.

- Bien, les présentations ont été faites hier. Ca, dit-il en désignant son visage, c'est le souvenir d'un vieil ennemi. Si cela gêne quelqu'un la porte est grande ouverte.

Son index était pointé vers la porte au fond de la salle. Aucun élève n'avait osé remuer le petit doigt. Après quelques secondes il reprit :

- Très bien. Commençons donc…

La cloche venait de sonner et les élèves s'empressèrent de ranger leurs affaires et de sortir de cette salle. Non pas qu'ils étaient pressés de finir leur journée de cours, mais ils avaient hâtent d'être loin de ce professeur.

- Malefoy avait raison, il est dingue. Mais d'où est-ce qu'il sort celui-là ?

- Il ne doit pas être si mauvais que ça Harry, regarde il a puni Malefoy pour ce qu'il a dit.

- Ouais ben en attendant un Rogue nous suffit, pas besoin d'avoir son frère diabolique, répliqua Ron.

- Voyons Potter, entre défigurés, vous devriez bien vous entendre.

Malefoy venait d'arriver à leur hauteur au bras d'une septième année de Serpentard. Depuis quelques temps, le Serpentard s'était mis à collectionner les conquêtes, une nouvelle régulièrement, des officielles et des officieuses. Certains murmuraient même qu'il devait y avoir de sacrés orgies chez les Serpentard. D'autres, affirmaient que Malefoy était à voile et à vapeur. Hermione trouvait cela ridicule, elle pensait que ce n'est pas parce qu'un garçon prenait soin de son apparence et qu'il était maniéré qu'il devait forcément être gay ou bisexuel. Elle avait dit cela en regardant Ron couvert de boue après être tombé en ajoutant que d'autres feraient mieux de prendre exemple sur lui.

Harry, lui n'en avait strictement rien à faire des préférences de la fouine. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il l'agaçait au plus au point et qu'il se ferait un plaisir de lui tordre son petit cou délicat. Oh non, ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Lui aussi avait son lot d'admiratrices, mais vrai dire après son expérience ratée avec Cho, ça l'avait un peu refroidit. Non ce qui le dérageait profondément chez Malefoy c'était sa façon d'agir, comme si tout lui était dû. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit connard prétentieux.

Le survivant ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il était fatigué de ces chamailleries futiles. Et en un instant il comprit. Répondre à Malefoy ne faisait que l'encourager à continuer. Oui, rentrer dans son jeu et l'insulter à son tour n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il fallait tout bonnement l'ignorer, il finirait par se fatiguer. Bon, c'est vrai qu'Hermione le leur avait dit des dizaines de fois mais là ça semblait évident.

Harry haussa les épaules et s'en alla sans un regard de plus, laissant un Drago Malefoy surpris.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre. Je continue ? J'arrête définitivement l'écriture et je me consacre à la pâte à modeler et aux coloriages ?


	2. Le pari

**Titre :** Seconde chance

**Rated :** M

**Disclaimer :** Tout est l'oeuvre de la talentueuse JKR, seule l'intrigue est de moi.

**Note :** Cette histoire commence après la fin du tome 5. La trame reste la même que dans les livres, vous y retrouverez donc régulièrement quelques allusions.

* * *

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la rentrée et le seul sujet de conversation des élèves étaient encore et toujours le professeur Fenmore. Tous ou presque étaient terrorisés à l'idée de passer une heure de cours avec lui, à côté Rogue c'était du pipi de chat. D'ailleurs les deux professeurs ne s'entendaient pas du tout et leur animosité avait fait le tour de l'école. Cependant, à l'inverse du maître des potions, tout le monde en prenait pour son grade en défense contre les forces du mal, une première année de Poufsouffle en avait même fait pipi dans sa culotte. Ses méthodes d'enseignement étaient également contestées, il était un parfait mélange de Rogue en ce qui concernait la fascination pour la magie noir et de Rusard pour les châtiments corporels. Les retenues, et Dieu sait qu'il y en avait, elles, étaient toutes aussi inventives et humiliantes les unes contre les autres. Ron s'était d'ailleurs retrouvé à devoir récurer les dalles de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal… avec une brosse à dents.

- Je vous jure ce type est cinglé ! Même le vrai-faux Fol Œil était un ange à côté, s'écria l'ami rouquin d'Harry en revenant de sa colle.

- Je t'en pris Ronald, il essaye simplement de nous préparer au pire, lorsque tu seras en face d'un mangemort il ne va pas te faire de cadeau, le réprimanda Hermione.

- Je suis d'accord avec Ron, il est louche on dirait qu'au contraire il essaye de nous attirer vers le camp adverse. Dumbledore doit vraiment être en manque de professeurs. L'avantage c'est qu'on sait qu'il ne sera plus là l'année prochaine.

Ron s'esclaffa à la remarque de son ami et s'attira en retour un regard noir d'Hermione.

Drago Malefoy était dans le parc en compagnie de son ami, tristement autoproclamé Blaise le roi de la baise. Tous deux étaient dans le parc profitant des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée sachant pertinemment que le froid ne tarderait pas à s'installer. Les deux amis parlaient de stratégies de Quidditch, un sujet assez futile en somme. Mais en ces temps sombres, beaucoup évitaient d'aborder des sujets sensibles, essayant de profiter de leurs derniers instants d'innocence avant de rentrer de plein pied dans cette guerre sordide. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas en reste lorsqu'il s'agissait d'avoir des nouvelles du monde extérieur, la Gazette du sorcier annonçait hélas plus de mauvaises nouvelles que de bonnes.

Alors que les deux amis se disputaient concernant le joueur qui sera nommé meilleur joueur de Quidditch de la saison une élève de leur maison traversa le parc, Daphné Greengrass.

- Tu ne trouve pas que Daphné est très en beauté depuis le début de l'année ? demanda Drago.

- Tout juste l'ami, mais si tu veux mon avis Astoria la surpassera et de loin.

- Tu plaisantes, Astoria est encore une gamine, comment tu ne peux pas avoir de vues sur elle, c'est déguelasse.

- Pour l'instant elle est jeune certes, mais dans quelques années mon ami, j'en ferais bien mon quarte heures.

Décidément Blaise n'avait honte de rien pensa le jeune blond. Quoi qu'il en soit son regard était toujours porté sur la belle Daphné. Aucun garçon de cette école n'avait réussi à n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un rendez-vous avec elle, tous avaient fait choux blanc. Certains, dépités de son refus allaient même colporter qu'elle était lesbienne.

- Oublis-là mec, t'as aucune chance, cette fille doit être une none. Et puis je suis sûr qu'elle préfère les glaces au chocolat plutôt qu'à la vanille.

- Serais-tu entrain d'insinuer que tu aurais plus de chance que moi Blaise ?

- Hé, hé, attend, on ne m'appelle pas le roi de la baise pour rien.

- Tu t'es donné toi-même ce surnom idiot, personne ne doit savoir que tu es le roi de la baise à part toi, Blaise. Mais bon puisque tu insistes, faisons un pari. Celui qui arrivera à mettre Daphné dans son lit aura gagné.

- Et on pari quoi ?

- Si je gagne tu devras reconnaître publiquement que je suis un meilleur amant que toi, tu proclameras ma supériorité dans la grande salle, durant le petit-déjeuner.

Blaise avala bruyamment sa salive mais aussitôt un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage.

- Très bien, très bien. Mais si c'est moi qui gagne…

Son sourire s'agrandit d'avantages

- … tu couches avec Potter !

Ce fut au tour de Drago d'être très surpris, il pensait même que son ami était entrain de la taquiner, mais à voir le sourire triomphant de ce dernier, cette idée fut vite remplacée par un rire jaune.

- Mais tu es dingue ! Premièrement Potter et moi on se déteste cordialement, deuxièmement je ne pense pas qu'il soit intéressé par les hommes, je crois d'ailleurs que le sexe est quelque chose de totalement inconnu pour lui et troisièmement… je ne trouve pas de troisièmement mais c'est Potter quoi !

Le jeune Malefoy avait fini sa tirade rouge pivoine et à bout de souffle, provoquant l'hilarité de son ami.

- Attend c'est toi qui a voulu défiler le roi de la…

- Dis encore une fois le roi de la baise et crois que je ferais de toi non plus un roi mais une reine !

- Oh quel rabat joie ! Donc tu m'as défié ouvertement il faut que tu en assume les conséquences, je devrais tout de même faire un éloge te concernant si je perds. Dans les deux cas tu es gagnant, tu auras tiré ton coup… Allez, j'ai une bonne âme, si tu perds mais que tu arrives à te faire Potter je proclamerais tout de même ta supériorité.

Drago scruta son ami quelques instants. C'est vrai que dans tous les cas il était gagnant, le tout était de gagner pour ne pas à avoir à se frapper Potty, qui plus est il avait un avantage certain sur Blaise, sa réputation n'était plus à faire il était le garçon le plus séduisant de cette école et jusqu'à présent aucune n'avait résisté bien longtemps à ses avances. Blaise lui était simplement Blaise, il avait plutôt été du genre longues relations.

- Marché conclu Zabini !

* * *

Voili voilou, merci aux personnes qui m'ont donné leur avis sur la fic, également à celle qui l'on suivi. Merci tout simplement de me lire. La fic devra compter normalement en tout et pour tout 15 chapitres, peut-etre qu'il y aura du rab.

Besos amigos


	3. L'annonce du bal

Albus n'était pas souvent à Poudlard ces temps-ci mais il mettait un point d'honneur à assister dans la grande salle à chaque repas lorsqu'il était là. Depuis quelques jours il réfléchissait à une question sans doute assez puérile mais qui le turlupinait. Enfin, le matin-même il avait finalement pris sa décision. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses élèves rassemblés dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir. Depuis près de quarante ans pas grand-chose n'avait changé dans cette école, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor ne se supportaient toujours pas, les Serpentard ne supportaient d'ailleurs pas grand monde si ce n'est les Serdaigle envers qui ils montrent une indifférence courtoise. Il avait pensé être le directeur qui aurait pu changer les choses mais il avait fait choux blanc, les habitudes étaient trop profondément encrées pour qu'elles ne changent. Si en temps normal cette situation ne le préoccupait pas, en temps de guerre il trouvait cela malsain d'attiser d'avantage la haine. Mais hélas il était impuissant.

Albus tenait à ce que ses élèves soient préparés à ce qui pourrait les attendre dehors, quel que soit le camp qu'ils choisiraient de servir, il était de son devoir de les protéger. Cependant, il voulait également les préserver, garder au maximum leur innocence et leur changer les idées. C'est pourquoi, ce matin-même il prit une décision dont il allait informer ses étudiants. Le vieux directeur se racla bruyamment la gorge tout en se levant et le silence se fit instantanément.

- Bonsoir, pardonnez mon dérangement je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous n'aiment pas être dérangés durant leur repas mais je vous annonce ce soir une bonne nouvelle. En effet, exceptionnellement cette année Poudlard organise un bal costumé pour halloween. Les élèves qui seront rentrés dans leurs familles pour les vacances pourront exceptionnellement revenir le vendredi 31, jour du bal par poudre de cheminette. Bon appétit à tous.

Sur ces dernières paroles le directeur repris sa place et entrepris de continuer son repas. La nouvelle fut unanimement bien accueillie par les étudiants et plusieurs d'entre eux soumettaient d'hors et déjà des idées de costumes. Harry lui songeait au hibou qu'il avait reçu quelques heures au paravent. Un hibou envoyé par Dumbledore le conviant dans son bureau le soir même après le repas. Le directeur lui avait fait part dès le début de l'année de son souhait de s'entretenir avec lui afin de le préparer contre Voldemort. Harry pourrait par la même occasion le questionner à propos cette blessure horrible qu'il avait à la main depuis le début de l'année. Lorsqu'Albus quitta la salle des professeurs, Harry attendit quelques minutes avant de s'en aller lui aussi, adressant un sourire à ses deux amis.

- Promis je vous raconterais tout, jugea-t-il bon de préciser avant de prendre la sortie.

De son côté Drago fulminait et lançait un regard sombre au jeune noir se trouvant en face de lui. Effectivement, voilà maintenant près d'une semaine qu'il avait lancé son pari avec Blaise et il s'était pris un vent monumental de la part de Daphné, cette dernière lui avait précisé que jamais de la vie elle ne serait un nom supplémentaire dans la liste des conquêtes de Drago Malefoy. Pire encore, la voilà entrain de bécoter en ce moment même un Blaise Zabini aux anges. Un petit gloussement par ci, un baiser par là. Ces deux là n'avaient vraiment aucune pudeur et ressemblait à de jeunes Poufsouffle en chaleur. L'affaire s'était soldée la veille, le jeune Zabini lui avait expliqué que contrairement à lui, il n'avait eu que des relations sérieuses et ne passait pas pour un bourreau des cœurs, Daphné lui avait donc accordé sa confiance plus rapidement, il avait même trouvé bon de lui préciser qu'il lui souhaitait bonne chance avec Potty. Drago n'avait qu'une seule parole avec ses amis, qui étaient très rares, c'est pourquoi il était contraint et forcé d'honorer sa part du marché et aller devoir travailler sérieusement Potter au corps.

Durant ses quelques jours il avait longuement observé Potter. L'idée de devoir coucher avec lui ne le révulsait pas totalement. Contre toute attentes, il avait bien grandit et était devenu un jeune homme avec un potentiel de séduction tout à fait honorable. Seulement voilà, il semblait n'avoir aucune notion de l'élégance. Ses vêtements étaient encore et toujours deux fois trop larges pour lui, ses horribles lunettes rondes lui donnaient un air d'ado attardé et ses cheveux, si on pouvait appeler ça des cheveux ressemblait plus à un balai à chiotte qu'autre chose. Cependant, une fois qu'il accomplira son pari, Potter sera nu, débarrassé de ses lunettes et au pire des cas Drago pourra toujours lui mettre une taie d'oreiller sur la tête.

Ledit Potter se leva sans même avoir fini son repas et sorti de la grande salle. C'était une chance inespérée pour lui de pouvoir lui parler sans ses amis la sang-de-bourbe et le miséreux. Il réussi à le rattraper dans un couloir du premier étage non loin du grand escalier de marbre.

- Hey Potter !

Harry se retourna vers la voix qui venait de l'interpeler pour en connaître son auteur. Il se retrouva face à face avec cette ordure de Malefoy, instinctivement il attrapa sa baguette qui était dans sa poche, sait-on jamais, les choses se gâtaient vite avec la fouine dans le coin.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois.

Ceptique, le Gryffondor haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Drago Malefoy qui s'excusait, ce n'était pas commun, surtout qu'il ne savait absolument pas de quoi il voulait parler.

- Quand je me suis réjouie de la mort de Sirius Black. Ce n'était vraiment pas malin de ma part.

Interloqué, le brun ne su que répondre. Quelque chose ne devait pas tourner rond ou alors il était tombé dans une dimension parallèle, un autre monde exactement semblable au sien mais où Drago Malefoy savait s'excuser.

- Elle est où l'arnaque ?

- Il n'y en a pas Potter, ton attitude de ces derniers temps m'a juste fait comprendre que c'était puéril cette gue-guerre incessante. Tous deux avons des préoccupations hautement plus importantes que de s'en mettre plein la tête jour après jour.

A vrai dire Drago ne pensait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait. Mais il fallait néanmoins qu'il fasse beaucoup d'efforts et prenne sur lui pour arriver à ses fins. Il devait rester maître de lui-même bien que l'envie de refaire le portrait au petit héros lui tiraillait les entrailles.

- Heu bon d'accord excuses acceptées.

Potter tourna les talons sans un mot de plus, laissant dans le couloir un Drago le sourire aux lèvres. Première étape du plan « sauter Potter » réalisée avec succès. Seconde étape, s'attirer petit à petit la sympathie du Gryffondor sans pour autant virer Poufsouffle. Il avait une réputation préserver et s'il se montrait trop gentil Potter aurait des soupçons. Content de lui, le prince des Serpentard retourna au près des siens dans la grande salle.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, merci de m'avoir lu. Promis au prochain chapitre ça bouge un peu plus.


End file.
